creeped_outfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Season 1 episodes Synopsis Slapstick Have you ever been embarrassed by your family? Have you ever wished they were different people? Jessie is fed up with her embarrassing family and makes a deal with a worrisome puppet. Cat Food A cunning boy named Stu is soon in danger of losing his body to a mythical creature – known as the Koekoeken – disguised as an old lady. Trolled When Sam starts posting cruel messages anonymously on the school social media site, he soon understands the true meaning of being a troll. Marti All Kim wants is to be accepted by the popular gang at school. The arrival of her perfect new phone gives her a helping hand, but soon everything starts to unravel. Is it a glitch in the technology or something stranger? A Boy Called Red Vincent takes a trip back to his father's family home, but as he checks out the house he finds there is something unexplained lurking in the cellar. The Call Pearl feels uncomfortable in her own skin, and when a mysterious call draws her to the sea, she embarks on a journey of discovery that she may come to regret. —————————————————————————————————————————————— Bravery Badge On a girl scout trip to remote woodland, Dent really wishes she could call a cab home. Spaceman Spud and Thomas go for a ramble through the woods looking for a den, and find much more than they bargained for. Kindlesticks Esme, the 'world's worst babysitter', takes a job with a nice new family – but finds herself outfoxed. Shed No Fear Greg has a hunch all is not well with his friend Dave. When he follows him to his aunt's shed, the adventure is only just beginning. The Traveller Jodie and Brandon find themselves stuck in between times – and they are not alone. Side Show - Part 1 Ace searches for his distant origins, as he believes he is not from the circus he was raised in. He is helped in his quest by Indigo, a new arrival to the circus. Side Show - Part 2 As Ace starts to make sense of his few memories of his past, a plan comes together to get him home, but things don't always go to plan. Season 2 Episodes Synopsis One More Minute Jack loves to play video games. But when he starts playing with a mysterious new kid online, he starts to notice gaps in his memory. He wakes up not knowing how long it’s been. Where did the time go and how much worse can this get? Itchy Gabe is not known for his bravery. He’s never been the hero. But when head lice begin to infest his small town and everyone is in a panic, he may be the only person who can stop it. Help Artificial intelligence can be helpful around the house. But does it have access to too much information? What if it knows everything about your family? What if you’ve unknowingly given it complete control... The Many Place Three siblings on a rainy vacation in Australia are stuck killing time in the hotel. But the more they explore, the more questions they have. Where does one hallway end and another begin? And what lies behind that next door? The Unfortunate Five A group of five are being punished for bad behaviour in school, but this is no ordinary detention. Unaired Episodes Trivia * The Curious appears at the beginning and end of each episode with the exception of Side Show as it is two parter. This means The Curios did not appear at the end of Part 1 nor at the beginning of Part 2 * All episodes have an antagonist with the exception of ‘A Boy Named Red’ * Marti, Kindlesticks & The Traveller are the only episodes that are named after three antagonist